1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device connected to an IEEE1394 serial bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a device connected to an IEEE1394 serial bus, a display panel or the like is lighted to show that data is being transmitted when stream data (content data) or other digital data is sent to other devices or received from other devices. Therefore, the user can know that a communication fault has occurred at a location in the pathway from the main processor of the device up to another connected device by checking the lighting of the display panel or the like when the device receives data from the other connected device.
In a conventional device connected to an IEEE1394 serial bus as described above, the user can be informed that a communication fault has occurred at a location in the pathway from the main processor of the device up to another connected device when the device receives data from the other connected device, but there is a drawback in that the user cannot be informed of where a fault has occurred in the pathway from the main processor of the device to another connected device.